thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Tristan Hardy
Lord Tristan Hardy is the current head of House Hardy, seated in Hardhall. A very close friend of King Jacaerys I Celtigar and one of the most experienced military commanders in the Claw despite his age, he serves both as the king's Hand and Warden of the Point. Born into a house of patriots, he will protect Clawman independence so long as he yet holds breath. Appearance Standing at just a shade over six feet and bearing a physique to match his knightly training, Tristan looks well enough the lord without a trace of the characteristic decadence that so often accompanies the life nobility. His ears are splayed slightly away from his head, his jaw and chin striking a powerful, hard line, with dark brown hair falling a tad longer than the latter. Like the rest of his facial features, Tristan’s cheekbones are rather strong, contrasted by shallow cheeks and complemented with a hard, straight nose. He often neglects to shave, at the very least sporting a trimmed beard most of the time. Tristan’s eyes are a cool azure, bearing a violet inner ring on account of his mother, a lady of House Velaryon. History Early Life Tristan Hardy was born to Harrold Hardy and Valaena Velaryon in 271 AA. As the firstborn son and heir, he was raised very strictly by his father to uphold the values and principles of House Hardy. Much of his time was given to the maester in order to train the young lad's proficiency in the academic for when the time came to succeed his father. Of particular interest to Tristan were the records of military conflicts in the history of Westeros. As such, most of his early childhood was spent either studying the campaigns of commanders long dead or leading energetic and strategic games with other children in Hardhall. Learning to Lead Eventually, Tristan moved on from dusty old tomes and roughhousing with the other children, instead taking to the art of the blade. Spurred on by his father and trained by his uncle and man at arms, Erikar, the heir to Hardhall took up his sword and never truly set it back down. Though the young man had been somewhat successful in his training, he still paled in comparison to the best. But it wasn't a matter of whose blade Tristan could match, no -- it was instead whose forces he could outmaneuver on the battlefield. He halted most of his training on technique and skill with the blade in order to perfect the art of war in his mind. Though small folk were far from the most disciplined bunch, they were still able to learn and follow orders. With time, despite a complete lack of true experience in warfare, Tristan acquired a strong grasp on the many physical--and mental--nooks and crannies that lay hidden upon battlefield. Years of treating with the small folk and remaining vigilant in his training paid off for Tristan; he grew to encompass the values of his house, leaving little energy undevoted in his pursuits. One such pursuit that did gainsay his reputation with the nobility would result in a bastard boy, though he did not learn of this until the War of the Trident had reached its conclusion. The War of the Trident Learning that conflict to the west had become a certainty, Tristan's father, the Keeper of the Point, made ready for war should it ever have reached the Claw. The forces of the Claw were soon mobilized in order to defend their lands in response to the hectic War of the Trident. Sure enough, an expeditionary host loyal to House Durrandon arrived to 'protect' the kingdom, and despite his reservations it in truth left Lord Harrold Hardy little choice but to follow their lead on his authority as Keeper of the Point. The Clawmen were made to assist the Stormlanders by striking the Reach alongside an army of Duskmen in a concentrated strike. The Battle of Bitterbridge put an end to this folly, leaving naught but a broken host to run shattered back to Duskendale. Tristan saved his father from certain death, earning a knighthood when the Clawmen quit the field. Richard Waters was born around this time, albeit unbeknownst to Ser Tristan. A great deal of time would be spent in Duskendale by the combined forces awaiting seemingly inevitable news of Reachman retaliation, but eventually the remaining soldiers of the Claw marched back north to defend their own borders. Not long after their return, however, the Storm King proved Lord Harrold's suspicions to have been well-founded by declaring war on both the Claw and the Dusklands. Depleted though they were, the valiant Clawmen fought on until the very end. A particularly bloody battle saw the deaths of both Lord Harrold and his brother, Gormon, leaving Ser Tristan to lead what resistance remained. It was not long before the enemy had the Crab King and his heir in shackles, however, and Tristan had no choice but to surrender. Picking up the Pieces Returning to Hardhall, the surviving men of House Hardy were left fractured and scarred for years. Lord Tristan and Glendon reconciled their differences, united by a hatred of Stormlanders for the betrayal that put their fathers in the ground. Howland's snappy sarcasm and sharp wit turned to dry anger at everything--including his own family--and Samwell simply withdrew yet more from it all. Lady Leonessa cast herself from the highest tower in Hardhall upon hearing word of Gormon's death, only inflating Glendon's hatred. In the aftermath of the war, King Jacaerys named Lord Tristan both Keeper of the Point, as his father before him, and The Claw, his hand and closest adviser for his valiance and commitment to the realm. The duality of his duties kept Lord Tristan highly active, often inspecting village activity and personally leading the hunt for local criminals and bandits. He corresponded by raven (and continues to do so) with the king, occasionally visiting Claw Isle to discuss matters of the utmost importance and to arrange diplomatic meetings on behalf of his liege. Honour Lord Tristan finally resolved to revisit his old flame a year later, but arriving alone at her family's farmstead he witnessed only devastation. Rather than fields filled with aurochs and horses, instead he found desolate ruins and remnants of bloodshed with but two inhabitants remaining: the girl's elder brother and a small lad Tristan had not seen when last he set foot on the farm. Understandably bitter with Lord Tristan, the man known as Deadeye Pate (in part for his uncanny skill with a bow, and in part for the skin that has fused over and covered his left eye since his birth) blamed him for the ruin of his family. Bound by honour to protect his blood, Tristan resolved to take his bastard son back to court in Hardhall. However, he knew full well that the stain of bastardy would dry his marriage prospects, and so instead he fabricated a story of Pate slaying a local outlaw ringleader that he himself had run through days prior. On these grounds, Tristan knighted Pate and elevated him to the status of an unlanded noble with the name 'Lemongrass'. The boy, Richard, was passed off as Pate's legitimate son and they both came to reside in Hardhall. Only Pate and Tristan are aware of Richard's true identity. Scandal After the death of the Castellan of Hardhall, Tristan appointed his rather precocious twin sister, Talana, to the job. This appointment caused a measure of scandal, as several men at court figured themselves proper candidates for the office. Regardless, he stuck with his decision and it proved to be a good one. She has performed admirably, and under her stewardship the local economy of Hardhall has flourished. Shortly after this event, Lord Tristan took Richard 'Lemongrass' as his squire. Publically, it was a reward for the loyalty of Pate, but in truth he yearned to be close to his son. Still, just as his father before him he is strict and dedicated in his training and upbringing of the boy. Despite his outward appearance, though, Tristan is brought exceeding happiness by the presence of his son. Recent Events In the days since the war, Tristan has puzzled over ways that the Claw might regain their independence. Greater hurdles loom ever ahead, but he dares not falter. He intends to make the most of his journey to Harrenhal alongside the king. Timeline * 271 AA: Tristan and Talana Hardy, twins, are born to Valaena Velaryon and Lord Harrold Hardy. * 276 AA: Tristan begins to take an interest in the military campaigns of the past. * 278 AA: Tristan begins his training under his uncle, the master-at-arms of Hardhall, Ser Erikar Hardy. Tristan and his cousin Glendon develop a rivalry, often competing in contests of the blade, riding, archery, and foot racing. * 280 AA: Valaena Velaryon dies of sickness. Her sons are all shaken by the event, but the toddling Samwell in particular is disrupted by her death, filling Hardhall with fits of crying for many fortnights. * 281 AA: Tristan becomes a squire to his lord father. * 283 AA: Tristan accompanies Prince Jacaerys for several moons on one of his dragon hunts, forging a close bond between the two despite their wide difference in age. * 285 AA: Donella Hardy is born, killing her mother Rowena Harte on a bed of blood and making a widower of Erikar. Tristan begins practicing war games with eager small folk from a nearby village. * 289 AA: Tristan develops a secret romance with a farmer's daughter. * 290-292 AA: The War of the Trident is fought, resulting in the deaths of several members of House Hardy including Tristan's father, Lord Harrold. He is knighted during the war, and after its conclusion granted the titles of Keeper of the Point and The Claw by King Jacaerys. * 293 AA: The men of House Hardy return home, demoralized by their loss. Lord Tristan grows busy with the duality of his duties. * 294 AA: Lord Tristan revisits the farm of his former lover, finding that it had been destroyed during the war. He encounters the hunter Pate the Deadeye and his own bastard son, Richard. Tristan knights Pate and elevates him to noble status, masquerading Richard as the former hunter's son and granting them a place at court in Hardhall. * 296 AA: Lord Tristan knights his cousin, Glendon, for bringing him the head of a local rogue hedge knight that the peasantry had taken to calling 'the Lobster Knight'. * 298 AA: Lord Tristan takes Richard Lemongrass as his squire. He also appoints his twin sister as the new Castellan of Hardhall following the death of the prior title holder. He later sets out with King Jacaerys to join in the Great Council at Harrenhal. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=vx6bsitqq7&f=123643037448671332[[Category:Knight]]